bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Celebrity Big Brother 7
Celebrity Big Brother 7 is the seventh series of Celebrity Big Brother and the final series to air on Channel 4 and E4. It began on Sunday 3 January 2010 and aired for 27 days until the final on 29 January 2010, the longest ever celebrity series in the UK. The series launched with 6.7 million viewers, and went on to become the most watched series of Big Brother UK since 2007, averaging 3.7 million viewers per night Davina McCall returned as main presenter, also hosting Big Brother's Big Mouth. George Lamb also returned to present Big Brother's Little Brother. The show was sponsored by the bed retailer Dreams, who also sponsored the previous celebrity series. Alex Reid won the show with 65.9% of the final vote, hence becoming the final Channel 4 Celebrity Big Brother winner. Alex's percentage equates to 36.88% in real terms, beating the series runner-up by a margin of over 17%. Pre-series A Celebrity Big Brother 7 pre-series special show, Top 20 Celebrity Big Brother Moments, featured the series' most memorable moments of the show according to viewers who have voted online. The show aired on E4 on 28 December 2009. Within the special, the new graphics for the upcoming series were introduced. On 13 December 2008, the first trailer was aired on Channel 4, during a screening of film Elf. A hell theme, similar to that of Big Brother 5 and Big Brother 9 was hinted with a tagline in the trailer that said: "Hell Lies in Others". Five days later on 18 December 2009, the first full 30-second long trailer was aired, with the eye present. Channel 4 has announced that it will resume its tradition of donating some of its income made from the premium-rate telephone lines; votes will be increased to 50p (an increase from 35p), with 15p going to Comic Relief and the donations from the phone votes from the 16th January 2010 to the finale will go to support the relief efforts in Haiti following the recent earthquake. Eye The eye logo was revealed on 14 December 2009 on the Channel 4 website. It is the first time that the logo has been based on a real eye since series one in 2000. It is also the first time ever that the Celebrity Big Brother eye was not based on the eye from the summer series before it. House Official images of the House's entrance, living area, kitchen, and the bathroom were released on the show's website on 29 December 2009. This was the first time that a brand new House was used for a celebrity series. Usually, Celebrity Big Brother uses the same house as the summer series which preceded it. Stairs (CBB7).jpg|Stairs Diary Room (CBB7).jpg|Diary Room Living area (CBB7).jpg|Living Area Bathroom (CBB7).jpg|Bathroom Kitchen (CBB7).jpg|Kitchen Snug.jpg|Snug Housemates Eleven housemates entered the Celebrity Big Brother 7 House on Day 1. An additional housemate entered the House on Day 6. Tasks Nominations table Notes As a new housemate, Ivana could not nominate or be nominated on Day 8. Immediately following the eviction on Day 16, housemates were required to make their nominations live on Channel 4. There were no nominations in the final week. Instead the public were voting for who they wanted to win. On Day 25, a vote count was taken and the two housemates with the least votes - Ivana and Nicola - were evicted. Any votes for the remaining housemates were carried to the final Nominations totals Category:Celebrity Big Brother UK